Rain, a Duckie Umbrella and a Rainbow
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Kevin and Macy keep getting interrupted just when things seem to be going for them. A walk in the park on a rainy day might be just what they need. Kevin/Macy EXTREME CHEESE WARNING. xD


Challenge number 7. Rain. I know it seems cliché, but I couldn't really think of anything for the others unless it was some ridiculous tragedy and I kind of hate those kinds of fics. Anyway. I'm so behind on that stupid NaNo novel, so I decided to write this instead. Also, I came across my old Harry Potter fanfictions. Very first FF I ever wrote. EVER. Neville/Luna because I love the off-beat characters getting together. Tell me if you want me to post them.

* * *

If it was a secret that Stella and Joe liked each other, then it was a well-kept secret that Kevin and Macy liked each other. But, it was totally not a secret about Stella and Joe. However, it was totally a secret about Kevin and Macy. Not even they knew that their feelings were returned. But getting them to admit it? Not so easy. Especially since neither had admitted it out loud.

But one rainy day changed that…

***

Macy pulled her red jeep into the rain-soaked parking lot of HMA and looked around for an umbrella in the backseat. Not finding one, she zipped up her hoodie and pulled the hood over her hair. She grabbed her bag and made a run for the front door. She was about halfway there when she heard someone behind her and an umbrella suddenly appeared over her head. An umbrella with rubber duckies printed on it.

"Good morning, Macy. Would you mind sharing my umbrella? It's much too big for one person."

She looked up at Kevin Lucas, the smile on his face probably bright enough to outshine the sun (but since it wasn't out, she couldn't form a fait comparison).

"I'd be happy to share your umbrella Kevin. Thank you."

They made their way to the front entrance and Kevin held the door open for her as they walked in. Macy pulled the hood off her sweatshirt and shook out her hair. The short run without an umbrella had given her hair a good soaking. Her hair had frizzed a little and was on its way to full on lion's mane.

"I hate the rain," she sighed heavily.

"Why do you hate the rain, Mace?" Kevin asked, looking up from the umbrella he was wrestling with, trying to get it to fold back into its original shape.

She gave her hair a wild shake, trying to get rid of some of the moisture.

"This happens to my hair," she says, pointing to it.

Kevin looked at her and the way her hair kind of…curled around the sides of her face, framing it in a really…pretty way.

"I think it's pretty," he said after giving her a long stare.

"Really?" she asked in shock. Did Kevin of JO-sorry, Kevin Lucas really say that to her? She felt herself slipping into that mix of fangirl and schoolgirl crush excitement she usually experienced when she was near Kevin when she realized Kevin had taken a small step towards her.

"Really," he breathed, his voice somehow…deeper than usual.

"It's raining so hard! Look at my hair!" Joe exclaimed from behind them.

Kevin and Macy jumped apart, determinedly not looking at each other as Nick and Stella came in after Joe. That kept happening throughout the day. Kevin and Macy would get a little closer to…something happening, only to get interrupted by Joe or Stella or Nick. It was frustrating and annoying. It was like, even though they had a thing for each other, the fact that neither of them had admitted it to each other, let alone themselves, they could both feel this…unspoken attraction. And that made things weird.

***

Kevin and Macy both showed up to lunch late. Usually they had a five-person table with Stella, Joe and Nick, but they somehow ended up at a four-person table. Kevin and Macy were squished together on one side of the table, and both were awkwardly looking away from each other. Stella and Nick seemed to catch on to the awkwardness between Kevin and Macy, but Joe was hopeless at noticing anything besides Stella. Or a girl he could use to make Stella jealous.

***

At the end of the school day, Macy and Kevin got out of their shared Spanish class and walked to the parking lot. Macy was walking to her jeep, when Kevin asked,

"Want to go to the park with me?" he gave her that hopeful look, the one that she could never turn down.

"It's raining, though," she said.

"That's why I still have the umbrella."

"Okay then. "

They each got in their respective cars and made for the park.

At the park, it was lightly drizzling. Kevin ran over to Macy's jeep as she pulled into the space, umbrella held high, as he waited for her to get out so she wouldn't have to get out in the rain. They walked through the ivy tunnel and by a huge sculpture garden before they got to a fountain surrounded by trees. They sat at the edge of the fountain, not really caring that their uniforms would get a bit damp.

"Why'd you ask me to the park, Kevin?" Macy asked.

"You'll think it's stupid…or really weird," he mumbled. Macy looked up at him. The umbrella was shading his face from the light bursting through the clouds, and she couldn't read his face that well.

"Kevin, you do realize who you're talking to, right? Try me."

He took a deep breath,

"Has today felt…off to you?" he asked. He was still holding the umbrella and he ran a hand through his hair as he asked her that question, shifting the umbrella and leaving Macy's head uncovered for a minute before he quickly scooted closer to her. She reached out and wrapped her hand around the umbrella handle, her fingers resting just above Kevin's.

"Kind of, but I don't really know why," she answered him.

"I think part of it was that we weren't really…left alone today. Like, you know in Spanish, we usually sit in the back and goof off? And today we had that group thing?"

"Yeah, and in study hall Joe kept asking if I liked his hair?" Macy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah. That stuff. I didn't get my alone time with you. And I like it when I have alone time with you."

Macy was kind of in shock. She thought she was the only one who enjoyed the two hours of class time they spent together. Apparently not. She looked away from his hazel eyes, up towards the sky.

"Is that…" she trailed off.

"Is that what Macy?"

"Come one," sha said, tugging at his hand. He got up and they walked a little ways toward the more open area of the park with the fields for picnics and sports. Up in the sky there was a perfectly placed rainbow thanks to the lightly falling rain and the sun bursting through the clouds.

"You ever wish on a rainbow, Kevin?" Macy asked.

"I think you're supposed to wish on stars."

"You can wish on stars almost any night. But a rainbow is rare. And for the most special kind of wishes."

"And what wishes are those?" Kevin asked. He looked around for Joe before moving a little closer to her under the umbrella. A special kind of wish? He'd been carrying a wish about her for a while now. And he thought it was pretty special, like her. But he hadn't wanted to waste it on just any star. He had been searching the night skies for a week, looking for a shooting star, but to no avail.

"Well, we'll both make a wish and if mine comes true. I'll tell you. Then you'll know what kind of wish you have to make on a rainbow."

Macy was hyper-aware of Kevin being so close. He moved the umbrella from his left hand to his right, so he could wrap his left arm around her waist. She was daring to hope that she wasn't going to regret what she was about to do.

"Okay, close your eyes and make a wish, Kevin."

After a few seconds, both opened their eyes. Kevin looked down at her and moved his face a little closer to hers. She stood on her toes as the gap closed between them.

Their lips met in a sweet gentle kiss, and Kevin soon found himself throwing his umbrella to the side to pull Macy closer. The rain had started up again, a cool and light shower as opposed to a drizzle, but neither of them cared too much. Macy slid her hands into his dampening hair, messing with the curls that were becoming even curlier than she thought possible. A distant rumble of thunder sounded and they broke apart.

"My wish came true," Macy said breathily.

"Mine too," Kevin replied softly, "I guess I don't need you to tell me what to wish for."

The rain was coming down harder now, but they just stood there smiling at each other before Macy asked,

"Hey, Kevin, where's the umbrella?"

* * *

Duckie umbrella shamelessly stolen from another story I wrote which is unlikely to see the light of day.


End file.
